bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Nidhiki05
Toa Nidhiki05 (also known as Nid or TN; currently known as TN05 on BZPower) is a comics maker who is probably best known for making the Super Smash Comics Series and Toa Nidhiki05 and AnakinFan's Comics: The Movie. TN's current series is Toa Nidhiki05's Comics, a restart of his comics career and his first real attempt at a comic series in about 5 years. Biography Early career TN joined BZPower on October 19, 2005, and was a complete and total noob. His first attempt at comic making, 'Toa Nidhiki05's Comics', was released on October 25, 2005, and contained no content; it was promptly closed. He later created a another series which actually did have a comic under the same name on November 5th. For some reason, he created another topic with the exact same content and name 7 days later. Both of these were horrible, and both failed to be popular, gaining a combined total of 1 reply. Golden Age The Revenge Of Darth Barney: The Movie TN's first attempt at making a movie was in February 2006 with The Revenge Of Darth Barney: The Movie, a topic containing only a 'trailer' for the actual movie, which was to be based off of his successful comedy; nothing ever came of this effort, and the topic gained no replies. TN waited two more months before releasing another movie under the same name. Unlike his other attempts at movie making, this was actually half decent, reaching 63 posts in only 3 episodes; it even got positive reviews from Spitty and Lavaside Rahi. However, the topic eventually died. Before the topic closed, however, TN promised he would return with a new movie. The Movie, The Comics, and Super Smash Comics Series TN's returned 18 days later with Toa Nidhiki05 and AnakinFan's Comics: The Movie, which his most successful effort yet, gaining 140 posts over 8 episodes. The movie featured much more action, including a spaceship fight and a swordfight. Concurrently with his movie, TN also worked on two other projects; a comics series titled 'Toa Nidhiki05 and AnakinFan's Comics' and the first iteration of the Super Smash Comics Series, 'Super Smash Comics'. Super Smash Comics was unique in that TN would match up two contestants, and the members of BZPower would PM TN their votes; the contestant with the most votes would win the battle - in essence, it was BZP's equivalent of a game show (and was in danger of being closed as an 'unauthorized game'). Also, at the end of 2006, TN posted a fourth series, 'Bionicle Wars: AnakinFan's Past', on BZPower; this series was made entirely by his brother, who at the time had no BZPower account. In the middle of the production of all these series, tragedy struck; in early 2007, TN's computer died due to TN accidentally shutting off the computer during an update. Although he had saved most of his personal sprites to Brickshelf, most of TN's in-progress works (including many of his PGS sprites, backgrounds, and the unfinished episode 9 of his movie and episode 2 of SSC) were lost. Rather than rebuild, TN decided to shelf all his projects, citing the strain from working on three different series at once. Comeback TN stayed in unofficial retirement for another year and a half before acquiring a laptop, which allowed him to restart his career. TN created a new SSC topic, Super Smash Comics Melee, and also served as co-author for AnakinFan's fledgling comic series. SSCM solved many of the issues of the original, replacing fan voting with a secret council of judges, and also required all but two entrants be comic makers. Unfortunately, he once again cancelled his series, this time due to a lack of time to produce the series in the middle of the school year. Any hopes of re-opening the topic vanished when TN's computer was seized by his mother for work-related reasons. Second comeback During early 2011, TN was given a personal laptop for his use. He began a restart of hs career with a new series, Toa Nidhiki05's Comics, which features upgrades into Chimoru, the inclusion of daily strips, and a new feature known as 'Recurring Guest Stars' (essentially a mild form of Permanent Guest Stars). The topic has been mildly successful, reaching it's second page two weeks after it's creation. However, BZP went offline, and TN has no intent to resume the series. Instead, he intends to create a new comic series with no relation to any previous one. Personality and Style Personality In real life, TN has a form of Autism known as Asperger Syndrome. In comics, TN's personality varies. In his first successful series, TN was mostly sane, aside from a hate for dummies, and was a Jedi who used both the light and dark sides of the Force. In guest star comics, TN also exhibited other traits, such as athleticism and intelligence. In his reboot series, TN is one of the least 'sane' members of the cast, often getting obsessed, neurotic, or paranoid over minor things (a trait he has in real life due to his AS), and using extreme force or violence to carry his will out (a trait he does not carry in real life). Comics/Animation Style TN's early comics mainly utilized random humor (although not quite to the extent of So Unfunny It's Funny), and fit well into Lavaside Rahi's definition of a 'Razor' comic. His comics mainly used the Razor Sprite Kit, although sprites from the Rayg and Chimoru kits were also used in later series. TN currently uses the Chimoru kit, although he still likes Rayg and maintains various sprite sheets for the Rayg kit. In his two animated movie series, TN heavily utilized action scenes, generally coming up with the plot as he went. TN used Microsoft Paint as his primary tool, and Microsoft GIF Animator as his movie making tool. Trivia *The topic for Toa Nidhiki05 and AnakinFan's Comics and the original Super Smash Comics topic were both deleted from BZPower during the Dataclysm. External Links *TN's Comics on Brickshelf *Another comic *TN's Movies on Brickshelf *Bionicle Wars/Part 2 of TN's Movie Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters